Scentimental
by owaranai.natsu
Summary: It's Teal'c's birthday, but Jack is already in Washington and Sam is busy in her lab once again. Daniel takes it upon himself the duty to find Teal'c a present and to show him that birthdays are special, to celebrate life in the midst of death.


A/n: Hi, just a little idea that came to me while I was shopping at Bealls for my prom shoes. There were java candles on sale and this just popped into my head. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or anything related…

Setting: Somewhere between 8-9 season.

* * *

Daniel Jackson walked into his apartment for the first time in a month. Artifacts and papers piled on his desk with a pair of his old glasses. He had learned to have an extra pair lying around since he got kidnapped on every mission and they would always take his glasses first. There's probably a whole civilization out there with all his glasses; they jus take them like souvenirs.

He went into his kitchen and checked the calendar; it was outdated of course, but something caught his eye. There was a sticker on one of the dates reminding him it was Teal'c's birthday soon.

"Jeez, what day is it?" He scrambled to his television and turned on the news. "Gah! It's today! Teal'c's birthday is today! Oh no, I need to get him something. I even saw him this morning, but I don't think anyone knew it was his birthday."

He went into a frenzied search for his wallet and headed out in search of Teal'c's perfect gift. Daniel mentally read through a list of Teal'c's interests, which included seeing the end of Goa'uld tyranny and joining the Jaffa rebellion (check), Ping-Pong, fruit, and uh…not much else. Daniel proceeded to scrunch his face due to the amount of thought he put into finding this gift.

"Ugh, this is hurting my brain. I can translate Ancient writing, but I can't find a personal gift for Teal'c." _sigh_

So to get a caffeine fix and to boost his creative juices, Daniel stopped by Starbucks for some coffee. The cashier at the counter looked young and seemed nice so Daniel asked her the simple question: "What would you get a friend for his birthday?"

"Well, it depends on what he likes."

"See, that's just it. He doesn't have much interests," _that you're classified to know…_

"Well, let me think on that while I get your coffee."

"Yeah, ok, thanks."

She turned around to prepare the coffee and quickly came back. "Well, I can't really think of anything for your friend, but good luck with it. You could check out our miniature souvenir spot in the front. There are really nice cup holders, mugs, and even scented candles." She said in a very perky manner.

_Well, she's definitely hyped up on caffeine. _Daniel thought while returning an equally warm smile. "Actually, you gave me an idea. Thank you so much." He grabbed his coffee and went to check out the 'souvenir spot.' He found an assorted variety of candles, mostly smelling like Starbucks coffee, but one particular kind caught his nose. Cinnamon Chicory. "Eureka!" I can get this candle for him. It's perfect. He can use it for kelnoreeming." He exclaimed as quietly as he could while jumping with joy. He ran back to the cashier to buy it.

"Well, I see you've found the gift already. Congratulations."

"Yep" Daniel replied with a giddy smile. He looked like a kid in a candy store, which in all sense and purpose, he was.

After ringing it up, the cashier smile again and asked, "is there anything else; would you like a candle for yourself?"

"No, thank you. I get enough coffee where I work."

"Have a nice day then."

"You too."

And with present in hand, Daniel drove back to the SGC. He didn't have time to wrap it, but he managed to find some papyrus and wrote a nice little birthday note/card to attach with it. He then went to Teal'c's room to see if he was there. Sure enough, he was kelnoreeming in a corner surrounded by candles.

"Daniel Jackson".

"Hey Teal'c. Um, sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to drop this gift off." He walked in to hand Teal'c the present. "Happy birthday Teal'c."

Teal'c took the gift and bowed. "Thank you Daniel Jackson. This gift is greatly appreciated." Teal'c, then, broke out into the biggest smile Daniel had ever seen, for a Jaffa of course.

"You have been the only person to acknowledge my Birth Day. On Chulak, it is common to neglect it, because it is not practical to dwell on the past. For many Jaffa like myself, there has been no time to celebrate such a day that is equal in value as another."

"Yes, well, you're a part of our family here, at the SGC, and we celebrate new life and learn from the past. I just really wanted to get you something. I want to remind everyone that birthdays are there to celebrate life amidst the terrible destruction we face everyday. While there is life, there is still hope to better the future."

"Indeed. Once again, I thank you for the gift. It will prove to be an aromatic addition to my kel-no-reem candles." He bowed again as Daniel left him to his meditation.

And in Teal'c's mind: _Happy 106th Birthday. May there be 106 more years of life and happiness for us all. We die free!

* * *

_A/n: Well, I hope you liked this short story. Please review and check out my other stuff:)


End file.
